Large tapered roller bearings, which have, for example, a diameter of greater than 1 m, can usually only be installed separated using a steel-bolt cage or using a steel cage (wherein in particular the inner ring and the outer ring are separated). However, such cage types are very cost-intensive in their manufacture and acquisition. Furthermore, the tolerances of one-part cages or the cage stabilization can be extremely critical. For example, it can be necessary that the required cage clearance of one-part cages (which in particular form a coherent structure in order to be able to receive all rolling elements for the rolling-element bearing) grow with the diameter (loaded zone/unloaded zone, cage passage, speed differences of the rolling elements, etc.). In terms of design technology this may not always be possible with one-part cages due to roller-/cage-guiding problems. Furthermore, one-part very large cages (XXL cages) have high demands with respect to the guiding in order to avoid cage deformations. Furthermore, one-part cages have high masses, which makes an installing difficult. In the event of an installing or assembling it is required that in an assembly step the inner ring including cage and rollers is present separated from the outer cage; it is conventionally necessary to use a steel-bolt cage or a steel cage, which is respectively one-part, in order to be able to receive all rollers or rolling elements therein. For this reason the above-mentioned difficulties and technical problems arise.